


Eggs and Globes

by Kiyuo_Honoo, SirisDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Easter, Hinted OT4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirisDerp/pseuds/SirisDerp
Summary: Image done bySirison tumblr.  If you liked it, please think of reblogging/liking the post!Post hereandpost with fic.





	Eggs and Globes

Biting his lip to muffle the snicker, Prompto carefully brushed the finishing touches on his friend, the large man still passed out and (thankfully) snoring into his pillow. Capping the tube of paint, he quickly shoved the items into a bag before sneaking out of the tent. Beaming a grin at the questioning looks from Ignis and Noctis, Prompto sat in one of the chairs and pulled out his camera to scroll through the pictures as he waited for Gladio to get up.

Ten minutes later and Gladio was stumbling out of the tent in all his naked glory. (Prompto shamelessly snapping a pic of his dick and winking at the red-faced prince.) Rising from his seat, the gunner moved behind the shield and started snapping pics of his bare back and ass.

Prompto glanced over at the other two as Gladio turned his back to them, and just barely managed to catch the spit-take from Ignis and Noctis slapping his hands over his mouth as he shook with suppressed laughter.

Grin turning besotted, Prompto snapped a few more pictures of the pair as they attempted to hold back laughter, before returning his attention to the tattooed back and the now painted globes of Gladio's ass.

Even while on the road and too old for the holiday, Prompto had wanted to do something for Easter. And Gladio passing out butt ass naked gave him the an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

Which had led him to using the mans great ass to paint eggs on. A purple egg with flowers on his right ass-cheek, and a chocobo on a purple-pink egg on his left. (What can he say, Prompto loves chocobos.)

Now he just had to hope Gladio didn't get too mad once he discovered his painted backside.

**Author's Note:**

> Image done by [Siris](http://sirisderp.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. If you liked it, please think of reblogging/liking the post! [Post here](http://sirisderp.tumblr.com/post/159660276431/this-one-is-for-kiyuohonoo-enjoy-your-gladiolus) and [post with fic](http://kiyuohonoo.tumblr.com/post/159662879986/sirisderp-this-one-is-for-kiyuohonoo-enjoy).


End file.
